paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The TV Interview
Our story begins in the offices of Hello Adventure Bay where the producer is meeting with his staff. "I have a great idea" the Producer says as the staff give that look of "where have we heard this before". We're going to do a entire show on the Paw Patrol and what a typical day is like for them. The staff seems to like the idea and immediately start putting ideas down. A while later, the producer is on the phone with Ryder asking to do the show from the lookout. Ryder agrees and the date is set. Ryder pulls out his pup pad and sends the signal out. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout". The pups and their pups were all scattered about either at the pup park, the pool, or the soccer field. A few minutes later, all the pups are entering the lookout where Ryder meets them in front of the elevator. "What's the emergency Ryder" Marshall asks. "No emergency this time pups" Ryder starts to explain. "We're going to be on Hello Adventure Bay" Ryder tells them. All the pups are excited and Tundra and Princess start making plans with Skye about what style their going to get at Katie's. The pups hear the word Katie and as you might expect, some of the little ones start trying to hide. "Katie" Shadow looks at his brother, Dylan, "that can only mean one thing" Shadow says. "BATH!! C'mon Dylan, lets get out of here". But before they can get out the door, Tundra and Princess block the entrance. The next morning, the girls and the pups are headed to Katie's while the boys start cleaning up the lookout. Ryder has sent out a request to his friends to come spend the Saturday at the lookout and help get it ready for the TV show. Just about everyone in town shows up, Mr. Porter, Alex, Mayor Goodway, as well as Cooper and Outback all stopping by to help out. "Oh Ryder, this is going to be so exciting" Mayor Goodway says as she cleans the windows. "I'd be happy to give you some pointers about being on TV" she also says. Outside, the dogs are washing their vehicles while Cooper and Outback clean up the yard. "Who's ready for lunch?" Mr. Porter asks as he brings out a tray of sandwiches and a tray of treats for all the hard workers. Ryder has brought some sodas out of the lookout's kitchen and everyone takes a break. After a few hours, the work's complete and the Lookout looks almost brand new. Marshall even washes down the slide, but ends up getting Rocky all wet from the waterfall. "Heh, sorry Rocky" Marshall yells as everyone has a good laugh. "Anybody got a towel?" Rocky asks. About that time, the girls and the pups pull up in Tundra's snow car. "Wow, Ryder, the lookout looks great" Skye says. Tundra is helping get the pups out of the car while Princess makes sure Shadow doesn't get near any mud puddles. "Aw Mom, you're no fun" Shadow says. Afterwards, the boys head over to Katie's for a bath themselves (except Rocky, he says he already had one, plus, somebody's got to wash Tundra's vehicle). The big day arrives and the TV truck pulls up at the entrance to the lookout. The reporter and the cameraman get out to shoot their opening scene. "You've seen the building, but do you really know what goes on inside?" the reporter says, looking into the camera. "Today on Hello Adventure Bay, we're giving you full access to the Paw Patrol". The reporter and the cameraman get back into the van and drive up the driveway to the lookout. As they pull up, Ryder walks out of the lookout, followed by the dogs (in their gear) and then Princess and the pups. To add insult to injury, the boy pups are wearing ribbons around their necks. "Somebody's gonna get it for this" Shadow, Dylan, Ace and Sage think to themselves, while Aurora, Winter, Lani, CJ and Summer giggle at the boys. Ryder shows the TV crew around the lookout and the cameraman takes video of the pups going through their training and their down time. The crew then follow the dogs down to the park where the dogs go to relax. The pups are enjoying the new splash park while the rest of the gang enjoy their free time. A few hours later, the TV crew leaves the lookout and heads back to the TV station to edit their story. A week later, Ryder, the pups, and everyone else is in the TV room watching their story. "Hey Ryder, do you think we're ready for TV?" Marshall asks. "You never know" Ryder says. Ladsone